In recent years, many different techniques for the fast production of three-dimensional models have been developed for industrial use. These solid imaging techniques are sometimes referred to as rapid prototyping and manufacturing (“RP&M”) techniques. In general, rapid prototyping and manufacturing techniques build three-dimensional objects layer-by-layer from a working medium utilizing a sliced data set representing cross-sections of the object to be formed. Typically, an object representation is initially provided by a Computer Aided Design (CAD) system.
Stereolithography, presently the most common RP&M technique, was the first commercially successful solid imaging technique to create three-dimensional objects from CAD data. Stereolithography may be defined as a technique for the automated fabrication of three-dimensional objects from a fluid-like material utilizing selective exposure of layers of the material at a working surface to solidify and adhere successive layers of the object (i.e. laminae). In stereolithography, data representing the three-dimensional object is input as, or converted into, two-dimensional layer data representing cross-sections of the object. Layers of material are successively formed and selectively transformed or solidified (i.e. cured) most often using a computer controlled laser beam of ultraviolet (UV) radiation into successive laminae according to the two-dimensional layer data. During transformation, the successive laminae are bonded to previously formed laminae to allow integral formation of the three-dimensional object. This is an additive process. More recent designs have employed the use of visible light to initiate the polymerization reaction to cure the photopolymer build material that is commonly referred to as resin.
Stereolithography represents an unprecedented way to quickly make complex or simple parts without tooling. Since this technology depends on using a computer to generate its cross-sectional patterns, there is a natural data link to CAD/CAM. Such systems have encountered and had to overcome difficulties relating to shrinkage, curl and other distortions, as well as resolution, accuracy, and difficulties in producing certain object shapes. While stereolithography has shown itself to be an effective technique for forming three-dimensional objects, other solid imaging technologies have been developed over time to address the difficulties inherent in stereolithography and to provide other RP&M advantages.
These alternate technologies, along with stereolithography, have collectively been referred to as solid freeform fabrication or solid imaging techniques. They include laminated object manufacturing (LOM), laser sintering, fused deposition modeling (FDM), and various ink jet based systems to deliver either a liquid binder to a powder material or a build material that solidifies by temperature change or photocuring. Most recently a technology using digital light processing technology has employed visible light to initiate the photopolymerization reaction to cure a photopolymer build material, commonly referred to as a resin. Each of these additive technologies has brought various improvements in one or more of accuracy, building speed, material properties, reduced cost, and appearance of the build object.
All of the solid imaging or freeform fabrication techniques, to be successful, must form objects that are near full density or free of unintended voids or air pockets. Voids caused by air pockets create discontinuities and weaknesses in the objects being built, as well as not accurately reproducing the three-dimensional aspect of the object being created from the CAD representation. This problem is especially acute in technologies employing solidifiable liquid resin that is placed down layer-by-layer employing an intermediate transfer process. The use of an intermediate transfer surface from which the solidifable liquid resin is transferred to a support platform or an underlying layer of material reduces the amount of excess resin that must be removed from completed parts and eliminates the need to build in a vat or large container of resin. This does eliminate the cost of additional resin beyond what is necessary to build the then needed parts. However, it increases the need for reliable and consistent layer thickness in the transferred liquid resin and a reliable delivery system to deliver the solidifiable liquid resin to the endless belt used as the transfer surface as cross-sections of material are formed. Additionally, the use of an endless belt as the intermediate transfer surface creates the need to remove unused liquid resin from the belt prior to the subsequent recoating and selective imaging step.
Further, none of the prior solid freeform fabrication approaches, while making substantial improvements, have yet to achieve a truly low cost system that produces highly accurate and visually appealing three-dimensional objects in a short build time.
These problems are solved in the design of the present invention by employing a disposable solidifiable liquid build material or resin cartridge dispenser and design employable in a low cost solid imaging technique with the use of digital imaging projection or laser scanning in a manner that creates a three-dimensional object. The design and technique accurately reflect the CAD representation of the object to be formed while consistently applying uniform thicknesses of the solidifiable liquid resin used to form the three-dimensional object. The disposable solidifiable liquid resin cartridge dispenser is easily removable from the flexible transport imaging system.